Autistic Spectrum Disorders (ASD) are a clinically heterogeneous condition characterized by defects in socialization and language. ASD include a wide range of abnormalities including a genuine incapacity to organize affective relations, behavioral anomalies in reciprocal social interactions, verbal and non-verbal communication, limited interest in the surrounding environment associated with stereotyped movements and repetitive plays (Bourreau et al, 2009)1. Research to date indicates that a genetic predisposition may be involved, but also environmental factors have to be taken into consideration (Bourgeron, 2009)2. There is at present no efficient biological/pharmaceutical treatment of ASD. 1 Genes, Brain and Behavior (2011) 10: 228-2352 Curr. Opin. Neurobiol. 19, 231-234 (2009)
1-[4-(Pyridin-2-yloxy)-cyclohexyl]-5,6-dihydro-4H-2,3,5,10b-tetraaza-benzo[e]azulenes have previously been described in the art3. 3 WO2010060836
Further WO2004074291 and WO20050684664 describe triazole compounds and a process of manufacturing the same. 4 WO2004074291 and WO2005068466
It has surprisingly been found that by using the processes according to the present invention 8-chloro-5-methyl-1-[4-(2-pyridyloxy)cyclohexyl]-4,6-dihydro-[1,2,4]triazolo[4,3-a][1,4]benzodiazepine and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be prepared more economically with less process steps under moderate reaction conditions with an outstanding yield. Further, crude intermediate products can mostly be used in subsequent reaction steps without the need of any additional purification steps.
Further, several forms have been identified and it has surprisingly been found that form F is the most preferred one.